


The Hunt of the Unicorn

by eternityunicorn



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityunicorn/pseuds/eternityunicorn
Summary: A hunter came for the only creature like her in the world. He wanted her power. Yet, it eluded him. Now, years later, Elijah Mikaelson unknowingly meets her, when she’s put in his path by Caroline Forbes. The lady’s a mystery to him and herself, but before long, the puzzle pieces start to come together. All the while, the hunter is on the prowl, seeking what had escaped him.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Hunt in the Night

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

**Author’s Note** : Greetings, readers! Welcome to my latest Elijah x OC Eternity adventure. I rewatched two movies I adore: _Where the Heart Is_ and _the Last Unicorn_ (of course, I watched the latter. TLU is like my life! And if you haven’t watched the former, I recommend it, if you like rom-coms). This story was a plot line that came about because of my watchings. Updates could vary, as I’m still in a bit of a writing slump, but we’ll see. Either way, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

There were all sorts of legends and myths that existed in the world of men. Some tales were true, while others were complete fabrications. Others still were a mix of truth and falsehood.

Most in the world knew not, which were true and which weren’t. Some cared not to know or simply did not believe that any of the tales were real to any degree. Others were filled with wonder, a few driven mad by it, and sought to discover the existence of the creatures or towns or heroes.

In fact, some spent their whole existences searching.

She knew this because she was one of those legends that the world of men sought. Yet, she would not be found by them or anyone, unless she wanted to be discovered. She could hide from those brave enough to come to her forest, where she lived.

The unicorn, a creature of purity and wisdom, wasn’t afraid of those who came. In fact. She found them rather entertaining, when they traveled through her woods with her capture as their goal.

Men tried everything they thought they knew would grant them success, including using young maidens to lure her out. All because they had heard in stories that was how one caught a unicorn. She, of course, knew it was folly, for she knew of these tricks from their world. Though, she couldn’t recall how or why she knew. She simply did.

The unicorn enjoyed the games they all brought her, but what intrigued her the most was whenever other legends, unknown to men, came looking for her. They were the most fun, because they were the most confident and arrogant of those that came to her woods. They thought that their power was enough to have her. However, every witch, werewolf, and vampire that came were made to leave empty handed.

None would ever claim her for themselves.

They could come to her forest, one thriving with eternal Springtime because of her presence there. They could try every trick or power they desired. They would never have her.

The unicorn wandered the woods as she always did, watching over the mortal creatures that lived there with passing curiosity. Their births and especially their deaths fascinated her, for she, like the season in her domain, was eternal. While the creatures that lived under her protection, great and small, came and went with the passage of time, time could not touch her. She was unmovable, unchangeable. She’d live forever, never growing old or feeble, always remaining youthful and sound. Nothing could ever diminish her.

She knew nothing of pain or sorrow or love or regret. She neither cared nor wanted for anything. Unlike her mortal counterparts, she was contented, happy, and fearless of what tomorrow would bring. She wasn’t even bothered with the question of why there were so many hunting her nor did she wonder if others of her kind were also hunted with such vigor. She only knew peace.

It had been that way for as long as the unicorn could recall. However, unknown to the mythical creature, her world was about to change forever.

One night, while the unicorn gazed vainly at herself in the reflection of the crystal clear of the pond centered in her forest, she could sense him hunting in the blackness. The sensation coursed through her from horn to tail like a light breeze that brushed over her snowy form. It was distinctive and familiar.

She lifted her head to gaze out into the dark woods across from her. She stood their perfectly still, watching and waiting for him to come forward.

The ancient unicorn could feel it in her old bones. This hunter was not like the others whom had come before him. He was something different, something old like her and powerful too. Truly and terrifyingly powerful.

She waited.

She watched.

She stood as still as a statue.

The man emerged from the shadows as a wolf on the hunt would. He was silent and stealthy. His eyes were upon her as he moved in with a wolffish grin spread wide upon his lips. He was absolutely mad with the thrill of stalking his prey.

Though he was in the distance, she could see it clearly.

The unicorn suddenly came to life. Rearing and letting off a terrible cry,her horn began to hun and glow in the dark of night. It was a warning, but one that he did not heed. Still, her hunter drew closer, coming around the pond with the speed of a vampire.

She didn’t run as she normally would. Everything in her screamed that this wasn’t a simple chase, but a battle, one that she had to win or else she’d forfeit her life, her freedom.

The unicorn didn’t cower before this horrifying hunter, but stood her ground and faced the man that dared to think that he could have her. She cried fiercely again, the sound echoing through the trees with such might that their leaves rustled sharply. Then she lowered her head and prepared to strike.

Her hunter stopped dead mere feet from her, gazing in awe. It wasn’t the humble sort that she was used to seeing in those that laid eyed upon her shining grace. No, it was a greedy sort. There wasn’t a trace of humility in his light blue eyes, only selfish desire and dreams of what he’d possess once he claimed her as his property.

She wouldn’t let him have her. Nobody could have her!

“Well, you are beautiful,” he murmured. “I didn’t think that the rumors were true. Yet, here you are in the flesh. With your power, nobody will dare oppose me.”

The unicorn snorted. Of course, she was beautiful. There was no other creature more beautiful than she. And yes, she was real, as real as he. Though, she was far more powerful than he. His arrogance would be his undoing to think that he was the greater creature between them.

“You know better,” she called to him, using her melodious voice for the first time in ages. “I am not meant for you, sir.”

Her hunter seemed a bit surprised by her ability to speak, but he recovered quickly from it and chuckled, “Then who are you for, if not the most powerful creature in the world?”

The unicorn reared again and cried shortly. When her front cloven hooves returned to the ground, she began to dance, pacing side to side before him wildly. “You no more the most powerful than I am the ugliest,” she replied amusedly. “You flatter yourself to think such foolishness, but it is not the truth. Therefore, I am not yours to have, sir.”

He grinned, “Well, unfortunately, I’m not one to take no for an answer. You will be mine, one way or another.”

“Only if you can catch me,” the unicorn taunted, before turning and racing away into the depths of the forest.

She ran swiftly and silently, knowing that the hunter would give chase. He was determined to have her and since he was a creature similar to a vampire, he’d be just as fast and stealthy. Yet, she knew that she was faster still.

The unicorn galloped and galloped without stopping. She could feel him on her heels. He was practically upon her, yet she remained just out of his reach. She raced faster and faster still.

Above her, a storm spontaneously began to brew. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. The air was thick with energy and it was clear that this was not an ordinary storm. Something was happening. Something else was in the woods - something magical, something like her!

The forest creatures scrambled to find shelter all around her as she zoomed by. They moved quickly out of her way and despite her speed, she was consciously avoiding tramping the smaller ones and jumped over the larger ones.

Meanwhile, the storm chased her from above and the hunter came for her from behind. Still, she didn’t stop. She carried on. Neither would catch her. She was beyond them both.

She raced faster.

She galloped quicker.

She refused to stop.

“Eternity,” whispered a voice on the wind. “Eternity.”

That voice was familiar. Though, the unicorn didn’t know why nor did she know where the voice came from. The word it murmured was just as known to her, but again she didn’t know the reason.

She cried out and swung her head from side to side against the sound as it penetrated every fiber of her being.

“Eternity....”

Another flash of lightning and another rumble of thunder trembled through the trees. Something was happening. Something was changing!

It was her!

She was changing, though into what, she didn’t know. She could only feel her body shifting as she ran from her pursuers. She could feel her form melting away with each step she took. She was becoming liquid and no amount of will could stop it. Though she tried and tried to resist. The changing was unfortunately inevitable.

Then as quickly as a light turning out, everything around the unicorn went dark.

**To Be Continued....**


	2. The Set Up

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

“The Battle of Gettysburg was one of the bloodiest battles of the American Civil War,” Elijah Mikaelson told his class of attentive first year students. “It involved the largest amount of casualties and is regarded to be the turning point of the war because of that. The reason why there were so many casualties was because it wasn’t humans alone on the battlefield, but witches, werewolves, and yes, even vampires were there too. We’ve always been there, hidden amongst the humans, fighting our own battles in the shadows of theirs, unknown and glad of it.”

He paused to look up at the clock on the wall and realized it was the end of class. “Alright. Well, we’ll pick up on that tomorrow. Class dismissed!”

The Original briefly watched as his class noisily packed up their belongings and filed out of his classroom like a herd of wild buffalo. As they left, he proceeded to shuffle his papers and books upon his desk at the front of the lecture hall, preparing for the next class to come in.

He paused as he felt her.

“Good morning, Ms. Forbes,” Elijah looked up and smiled warmly at the headmistress of the Salvatore Boarding School, who was standing in his doorway. “To what do I owe the pleasure of you company so early in the day?”

The pretty vampire grinned in that mischievous way which was uniquely Caroline. It always meant she was up to something nefarious without fail. Usually these somethings involved setting him up on blind dates with strange women she thought would be a good fit for him, but always ended in disaster. Despite this outcome, the self-proclaimed matchmaker was resilient and would not give up until she found him someone to spend his time with.

Caroline simply couldn’t abide by him choosing to remain single and needed to find him his soulmate. She had practically made doing so her life’s mission. She was always on the look out for someone to set him up with.

“Well,” began the young vampire as she coyly sidled up to him, “As you know, we have our annual fundraiser to go to for the school on Saturday and I know you’ll be going to it alone, Elijah.”

“Do you now?” He quirked his eyebrow at her.

She nodded, shooting him a knowing look, “Of course, I do. You never show interest in anybody and those that show interest in you, you always turn down. That’s why I have come up with the perfect date for you.”

Elijah rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly, but he couldn’t protest. She wouldn’t let him.

“She’s been staying with Bonnie and she has this sort of old world vibe, kinda like you,” rambled Caroline quickly, before he could say anything. “She’s like eighteen, but it’s very clear that she’s older - much older. It’s probably some kind of magic or whatever. She’s like a witch, but not really. We’re not actually sure what she is or where she comes from really, but she’s super nice and graceful and elegant. I’m actually jealous with how dignified she is. Just trust me, Elijah, she’d be so perfect for you. Say you’ll at least meet her. Please? Pretty please?”

The Original sighed again, averting his gaze and finding his desk very interesting. He knew better than to look at her. Caroline had this strange, almost supernatural ability to compel others into doing what she wanted without actually using her vampiric abilities. Nobody was immune to it, not even he, who had lived a thousand year and learned in everything there was to know about control and persuasion.

He felt her reach out and grab his bicep, giving it a gentle shake. “Please, Elijah? Please, say yes,” she begged.

Elijah couldn’t do it. He couldn’t resist her pleas. Damn his weak will!

The ancient vampire looked at her with reluctance, “Very well, Caroline. I’ll meet her.”

She immediately began to squeal with excitement. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Exclaimed the blonde. “You won’t regret it, I swear! We’re meeting at the Mystic Grill after school. You can meet us there! Don’t be late!”

With that, Caroline practically bounced out of his classroom, a very undignified thing for a vampire to do, just as Elijah’s next group of students was walking into it.

He only hoped and prayed that whomever she was trying to set him up with wasn’t as ill fitted for him as all the others that came before. He wasn’t sure if he could take another irritating female that was completely unsuited for him.

Elijah went the rest of his day wondering about this mystery woman his friend and boss was trying to push onto him. The further along down the thought trail he went, the more he began to seriously debate retracting his agreement to meeting the lady. He’d certainly avoid a likely disaster if he did.

It was just unfortunate that he valued his reputation as a gentleman and wouldn’t dare let it be tarnished by ungentlemanly behavior, such as standing up a date, even a blind one orchestrated by Ms. Caroline Forbes.

Elijah was ultimately resigned to his fate.

After the final school bell rang and his students were dismissed for the day, which allowed them to head to the common rooms or to their dorms, he packed up his students papers he’d need to look over later into his leather briefcase and headed out to his car.

He never stayed after the end of the school day, except on Wednesdays and Fridays when it was his turn to help out in watching over the students during the night. It was Thursday, therefore he was free to go, not that anyone at the school could keep him anyway.

Elijah was an Original - a Mikaelson - and almost everyone on staff was too afraid and humbled to dare keep him longer than he was willing to remain.

Once he arrived at the black Porsche Panamera parked in the staff lot at the back of the school that he liked to drive around the small town of Mystic Falls, he climbed into it gracefully. He set his brief case on the passenger seat and headed out to the center of the sleepy, supernatural town, where the Mystic Grill was located.

On the way there, Elijah found himself still debating on whether or not to go through with this whole foolishness. He thought he to be the madness of men for agreeing to being set up by Caroline Forbes, not once or twice, but at least a dozen times. Surely he should have learned by now that none of her prefect fits would ever fit him.

Yet, none of these doubt he had stopped the Original from parking on the street in front of the bar where he was to meet Caroline and her friend. Furthermore, he automatically got out of the car and heading inside as if he wasn’t having reservations about this whole thing at all.

Caroline was already there and she wasn’t alone. Bonnie Bennett, a teacher of witchcraft at the Salvatore School, was there as well. They had their heads down and they were whispering amongst themselves. The woman that Ms. Forbes had wanted him to meet didn’t seem to be there yet as they were the only two at the table.

Elijah stood by the door for a moment, mentally preparing himself for what was to be a complete disaster that he’d have to force himself to get through. He honestly just wanted this whole affair to end quickly, so that he could get on with his night - alone and free of meddling.

“Excuse me,” called a sweet, melodious voice from behind him.

The ancient vampire turned to apologize for being in the way. However, when his eyes fell upon the gorgeous creature that stood there, all capability for speaking deserted him.

She was a small, pale woman that seemed to glow in the dim light of the bar. She had long white hair in two thin braids that hung down behind her, as well as smaller wisps of hair that framed her rounded childlike face. Her lips were a plushy and pink rose colored, which seemed natural and not put on. Finally, her eyes were large almond shaped jewels of a deep blue sapphire color. They held an ancientness to them that contradicted her youthful exterior.

She appeared to be no more than eighteen, though it was clear she was older than that. She held herself with the regal grace of someone far more mature than a person just on the other side of adulthood.

Could this be the woman that he was supposed to be meeting? If so, he found himself very interested. Perhaps for once, his matchmaker found a good match.

“Hey, Eternity!” Caroline called, over the noise of the music that played over the speakers and the other patrons, as she came trotting over to them.

The spell between them was broken between them immediately and Elijah became self-conscious. He immediately looked down bashfully, having realized that he had been staring at her longer than what was appropriate without saying anything.

“Ah! I see you’ve already met my friend, Elijah,” said Caroline to the young woman, who’s name was apparently Eternity, as she nudged her with her elbow. “He’s the gentleman I told you about.”

Eternity smiled politely at him then, as the realization that he was her potential date for the upcoming fundraiser crossed her delicate features. “So, you’re Elijah,” she greeted him. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Caroline has told me a little about you.”

“Good things, I hope,” he responded with a smile of his own.

The lady glanced at the blonde and then nodded at him, “Aye, good things.”

“Well, come on. Bonnie’s waiting over here,” Caroline urged them.

Elijah could see that she was barely able to contain her excitement on what she surely believed to be a good start. She practically yanked them toward the table with a bright grin. Nobody, but the young blonde vampire could get away with such behavior toward him. Anyone else would be reprimanded or worse. She got away with it because of her courtship with his younger brother Niklaus - out of respect for his sibling’s feelings for her.

If Caroline hadn’t practically became family, he might have torn her apart for such familiarity.

Before long, the Original was sitting at the table with the three young women. His gaze kept flickering to the shimmering beauty that had strategically placed beside him by Ms. Forbes. He watched her with wonder as she smiled and laughed beautifully with her more familiar companions.

It was clear that whoever Eternity was, she wasn’t human nor was she a witch or werewolf or vampire. None of the factions glowed in the shadows and shimmered in the light the way that she did. Then there was the regal grace with which she held herself, that only someone who had lived a very long time could possess, longer than any earthly faction. She was ancient, like he was, but he estimated she was actually older. By how much, of course, he couldn’t tell. He simply knew that she was.

Elijah’s curiosity drew him in. He wanted to know more about this strange creature before him.

“So, Mr. Mikaelson,” Eternity finally turned her attention his way, “Caroline tells me that you’re an Old One, an Original vampire. You’re a respected and feared creature with legendary status. You and your siblings are practically royalty, yet you teach history at the boarding school for the supernatural youth. Just how did that come about?”

“Boredom,” was Elijah’s answer, a truthful one too.

However, Caroline disagreed and voiced her disagreement readily, “No, it’s not! Don’t let him fool you, E. He actually does it, because he like shaping young minds. Elijah just don’t want to admit it, but it’s true!”

The Original shot her a meaningful glare, before he went on to explain to the white-haired lady as if the blonde hadn’t spoken at all, “My family and I have experienced many hardships over the course of a thousand years, but we’ve finally reached a place of peace. The chaos and bloodshed are no longer things that plague our existences, which is wonderful, but peace isn’t not exactly exciting. We’ve all needed to find new purposes for our immortal lives. Since Ms. Forbes here had taken up a noble cause of helping supernatural youths adapt to the world, I thought I might as well offer up my services, if only to pass the time. Now, I teach history and mentor young vampires in need of guidance.”

Eternity gaze at him impressed, “Wow, that is a noble pursuit. I might have only just met you, sir, but I do believe teaching suits you.”

“And what of you? How do you spend your days?” Elijah asked her as he sipped from a glass of whiskey that Caroline had ordered for him before he had even arrived.

“Oh, I don’t have many pursuits these days, except for keeping Bonnie company,” the ethereal beauty shot the witch a friendly smile, who returned it readily, before the lady turned back to him. “She and I have good fun together and it is surely better than being all alone. I do receive visits every now and again from a lovely woman named Veren. She’s like me, because she’s supposedly my cousin, but I suffer from an affliction of amnesia. I don’t remember her or anything about who I was before about ten years ago. Veren won’t tell me anything, for whatever reasons. She says it’s to protect me. Either way, my affliction means I’m a complete mystery.”

Now, Elijah was truly intrigued. He wanted to know her, but it seemed she didn’t even know herself.

He was about to reply, but Eternity was already getting to her feet and gliding across the floor quickly toward two drunk men that were harassing a waitress before he could. The young waitress was trying to dissuade the two men as politely as she could, but it was clear that the men weren’t interested in being rejected and kept on tormenting her. The pale beauty must have spotted the injustice and decided to take it upon herself to deal with it.

Elijah didn’t bother to go after her. Instead, he watched intently from the table, curious to see what she would do. He wanted to see if she’d give away clues to what manner of creature she was.

However, Bonnie and Caroline weren’t so keen to letting her act in the defense of the waitress. They quickly scrambled out of their chairs to follow Eternity.

“Not again,” he heard the Bennett witch mutter exasperatedly, before shouting the beauty’s name to get her attention.

Apparently, this was not the first altercation the ethereal beauty had put herself between.

Eternity either did not hear her or was choosing to ignore Bonnie, because she proceeded in her cause without hesitation. She came between the men and the waitress, which irritated the two brutes. Went they went to put hands upon her instead, the shimmering woman moved with an even faster speed than a vampire, breaking the wrist of one man by twisting it backwards and then bashing the head of the other into a nearby table so hard that the table shattered with the force she used.

It confirmed for Elijah that he was correct in assuming she was supernatural, but her display did not give away anything that would tell him for sure just what she was. The specifics of her otherness remained a mystery to him.

While Caroline dealt with healing the two men and then compelling everyone in the Mystic Grill to forget what they had witnessed, while Bonnie chastised Eternity, the Original approached the three of them. His dark eyes were upon the beauty and her jewel-like sapphires immediately locked with his.

She gravitated toward him in the middle of Ms. Bennett’s lecture, causing the witch to roll her eyes and shake her head exhaustedly. He drew closer to her automatically as well, meeting her halfway.

“That was impressive,” smiled Elijah, earning him a disapproving look from Bonnie over Eternity’s shoulder that he promptly ignored.

“Thank you,” the lady smiled in return. “I simply cannot abide by fools who think they have power or authority to do as they please toward others. So, I act.”

Bonnie interjected then, “Yeah, even though I keep telling her not to!”

Eternity turned to grin mischievously at her friend, before returning to her attention to Elijah.

They gazed at each other for longer than what was appropriate, lost in the moment of connection that was forming between them.

“You know, I have a fundraiser that I must attend for the boarding school,” the Original finally explained, rather impulsively, due to his wanting to see this enigma of a woman again. “I was going to go alone, but I was wondering, if perhaps you would do me the honor of accompanying me this Saturday?”

Eternity beamed, “Of course, Mr. Mikaelson. It would be my pleasure to accompany you.”

“Elijah, please,” he corrected insistently, glad that she’d agreed.

The shimmering woman suddenly glanced up at the clock over his shoulder and then hurriedly said, “Oh! I must go. I’m meeting Veren tonight, but I’ll see you Saturday night, Elijah. I’ll meet you at the school then. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

She turned to give a parting wave to Caroline and Bonnie, before she dashed out as swiftly as she had come in.

Elijah watched her go until the excited blonde vampire came over to grab his arm in her hand and shake him in her joyfulness. The glare he gave her made the young vampire immediately stop, retracting her hand from his person with an apologetic expression.

“See? See? I knew you two would hit it off,” grinned Caroline. “I’m so happy! I can’t wait to see you guys at the fundraiser! It’s going to be so adorable! I’m so planning your wedding already!”

The elegant vampire glare faded into one of dryness, but he didn’t say anything about her delusional exaggerations.

“Well, ladies, I must be off as well,” said Elijah in parting, mostly to get away from his matchmaker’s incessant squealing and excitement from her success. “I’ll see you both in the morning.”

With that, the Original made his escape.

As he drove all the way home, his mind was cluttered with thoughts of the mysterious lady he had met. His curiosity sent him spiraling with questions, to the point that one would deem him absolutely mad.

Yet, he couldn’t help it.

Elijah Mikaelson was completely enthralled.

**To Be Continued....**


	3. The Distress in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the late update! I maybe...kinda...forgot to edit and post this chapter that I finished a while ago. Apologies!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

The following day went by quickly for Elijah. That was because his mind continued to be cluttered with the mystery that was Eternity. He could barely concentrate on his lectures, he was so consumed with needing to know more about the strange beauty. In fact, his singular focus was how he found himself at the old red house in the woods that had become Bonnie Bennett’s residence in the evening, just as the sun was setting for the night.

The thing with Bonnie was that she wasn’t very fond of him or any of his siblings, especially Niklaus. There had been a bit of animosity many years ago when his younger sibling had been trying to break the hybrid curse. She never quite forgave Niklaus for the terror he had put her and her friends through nor had she forgiven Elijah for letting his brother live after agreeing to kill him instead.

The betrayal remained sour for the Bennett witch, even after all the time that had passed, and he didn’t blame her. Niklaus had continued to terrorize Mystic Falls for awhile after he had broken his curse, murdering innocent people and such, while Elijah had stood aside and let him do it without a word of protest.

Despite the redemption of his brother that had come about with the birth of his only daughter and Elijah’s niece, Hope Mikaelson, and the peace of the Mikaelsons with the rest of the world, Bonnie remained guarded and only tolerated Elijah (and the other Mikaelsons) for Caroline’s sake. Ms. Forbes was more forgiving that Bonnie, but that certainly had much to do with her deep affection for Niklaus.

Therefore, when Elijah came driving up to the powerful witch’s house that was tucked away in the colorful Autumn woods, she immediately on the porch with her arms crossed defiantly across her chest. A deep scowl graced her features. Her eyes light colored eyes glared at him as he parked and then exited his car that seemed out of place in the backwaters of Mystic Falls. Her plump lips were downturned so much that the corners nearly reached hers chin.

Yes, Bonnie was certainly not fond, thought the Original dryly as he cautiously walked up to her.

“What do you want, Elijah?” The witch demanded icily.

His jaw tightened at the disrespectful way she addressed him, though he should have been used to it by now as she always addressed him this way. Even so, he might have been aware of her feelings toward him, even agreed with them to a certain extent, but that didn’t mean that he liked her lack of manners or respect that he should be afforded as an Original.

“Forgive my intrusion,” Elijah politely said, as he stopped a short distance from the porch, “I came by to see the lovely Eternity. Is she here?”

Bonnie sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes, “E’s out in the woods somewhere. She goes out there every evening, for hours at a time usually. I haven’t a clue as to what she does in the woods, but that’s where you’ll find her.”

Without even waiting for a reply, she turned and went back into the house.

Elijah watched her go, before turning toward the distant forest that was colored in reds, greens, yellows, and browns common to early Autumn.

He went into the woods, looking for the woman that had consumed his thoughts since meeting her. He had to go deep, traveling over fallen trees with fallen leaves and sticks being crushed under his expensive dress boots as he went. The Original didn’t bother with being silent since he wasn’t on a hunt and needs to ensure his prey couldn’t hear him coming.

Deeper and deeper, the elegant vampire went without sighting the shimmering creature he sought. There wasn’t sign of her anywhere, not a glimmer or flash or a sound of presence. It was deathly quiet in the woods. Nothing stirred or made noise, not even birds or small creatures that might live there.

Elijah thought about calling out into the forest, if only to alert Eternity to his being there. However, something about the eerie silence gave him pause. He could sense it, the airs of near death. Then he could smell it. It’s coppery scent invaded his nose and immediately awoke the predator in him.

There was something wounded in these woods.

Cautiously and with utter silence, Elijah proceeded forward. Where as before, he cared not whether he made noise, now he was utterly soundless as he moved over the dead leaves on the forest floor. He followed the scent, tracking it closely.

He feared what he would find. While he doubted Eternity would be the wounded thing as the scent was clearly something else, he did worry that he’d find out she was some sort of monstrous creature that he’d have to put down. Just because she seemed kind, selfless, and was outwardly gorgeous didn’t mean that there wasn’t something ugly and twisted underneath.

Beauty could very much be a disguise for utter wretchedness.

Slowly, steadily, the ancient vampire went on, following the scent that grew stronger with each step he took toward it.

After walking just a few feet, he found Eternity hunched over something he couldn’t see from where he stood. He could hear her breathing steadily, as if in concentration. Cautiously and curiously, he moved to see what she had before her.

Elijah found an injured gray rabbit laying before her. It panted quickly, struggling to get up and bound away, but couldn’t. It’s legs were a mangled mess, and upon inspection of the area, there was signs of a hunter’s trap as the cause for the little animal’s injuries.

The ethereal beauty had her hands splayed across the wounds, her pale hands stained with its blood. Her eyes were closed and she was focused, as if she was trying to cast a spell upon the tiny animal.

He guessed that she was trying to heal the creature of its injuries, but nothing happened. The rabbit remained suffering in its injured state.

Eternity opened her eyes and sighed in frustration, sitting back on her feet defeatedly with her hands limply in her lap as she gazed at the little creature helplessly. She didn’t even notice that she wasn’t alone. She was completely focused on the gray rabbit and her inability to heal it.

Just what manner of creature was she? Elijah found himself wondering again for what seemed to be the thousandth time since meeting her yesterday.

Though she was unsuccessful, it was clear that the lady believed she should have the power to heal. Was she simply delusional? Thinking that she could magically heal others, but could not? Or was there something hindering her supernatural abilities? A binding spell perhaps?

Whatever the case, the Original felt compelled to help her.

He took one step forward and a twig snapped beneath his boot, causing the ethereal beauty to whip around and gazed up at him like a terrified deer caught in the open. She looked ready to fly away, but quickly settled upon seeing who it was that had come upon her.

“Elijah,” breathed Eternity as she settled again, turning her gaze back onto the still struggling rabbit. “I didn’t see you.”

“Forgive me for startling you,” Elijah replied softly.

She sighed mournfully and shakily lamented, “I used to be able to heal. I should be able to heal. I might not remember who I am or why I’m here, but I swear that I could do that much. However, nothing happens when I make the attempt, as you’ve clearly witnessed. I have failed this poor creature.”

Seeing her distressed had him compelled to help her.

The Original knelt down on one knee beside her, “Perhaps, I can assist you.”

He immediately willed his fangs forward and bit into his wrist until his blood flowed out. He gently lifted the barely alive rabbit by the belly and brought its mouth to his bloody wrist, dipping some of the crimson liquid into its tiny mouth. Almost instantly, the small creature’s would healed and it sprung up in his hand, wiggling vigorously in his grasp, demanding to be released.

With a small smile, Elijah let the rejuvenated rabbit down, watching it race away into the nearby foliage together with Eternity. He’d never used his vampiric powers to save such a small creature before. In fact, centuries ago, he probably would have killed it, cooked it, and ate it as was custom to keeping up human appearances. Yet, he had heal the rabbit for Eternity’s sake.

How bewitched was he already to do such a thing?

“There. Good as new,” the vampire said, his eyes fixed upon the shimmering woman beside him.

Yet, Eternity didn’t smile back nor did she seem particularly pleased that the rabbit had been healed, despite that being exactly what she had been trying to do. She simply gazed at her hands in her lap with a mournful expression upon her face.

“I should have been able to do that,” she murmured at last. “I should have been able to heal that small creature. Am I truly only human? Surely, I am not. Surely, I am more. I know I am! I am!”

The lady turned sharply and grabbed onto Elijah’s arm with a desperate grip. She stared up at him with wide, pleading eyes, as if she was begging him to tell her that she was something other than human.

The Original didn’t know what he could say to her to bring her comfort. He knew nothing about the lady. Therefore, he couldn’t reassure her that she was anything more than human, though he knew that she was something other. He simply didn’t know what sort of other that was.

Rather than voice his thoughts on the matter, Elijah simply touched her hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, before helping her to her feet, which he offhandedly noticed were bare. “Come. Let’s go back now,” he said softly.

With her permissive nod, he escorted her back to Bonnie’s house.

“Thank you for you help,” Eternity smiled slightly, once they returned, suddenly unbothered by her powerlessness. “Though I am curious as to know why you’re here, Mr. Mikaelson? Our date isn’t until tomorrow evening and we agreed to meet at the school.”

Elijah shrugged slightly and smiled charmingly at her, “I suppose I simply couldn’t wait to see you again.”

She laughed then, seeming to have fully recovered from whatever had happened in the woods. “Is that right?” The ethereal beauty responded lightly. “Well, I appreciate you stopping by. Though, Bonnie’s house is a long ways from the school and from your home, I’m sure.”

“It is and I have to go back to the school,” he told her. “I’m on babysitter duty tonight, but that’s alright. I just had to see you. It’s almost as if I were compelled.” He grinned at her teasingly.

Eternity laughed again, the sound of it was musical, and she shook her head at him, “I might not remember myself, sir, but I do know without a doubt that I do not have the power of compulsion, if that is what you are implying.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” he replied easily.

“Well, you are charming,” the lady said, once the giggles subsided. “Caroline did mention that, when she told me about the man that I just had to meet. You know, she’s been trying to set me up for the longest of times.”

Elijah grinned, “You too?”

Eternity nodded, “Aye. I have simply been indulging her. Until now, anyway.”

The coy way she spoke then made the Original’s smile even greater. She had mentioned his charm. Well, she also had charm. He found himself at ease with her, a rare thing for him. He was never at ease with anyone, not so early in an acquaintanceship. Yet, here he was completely at home with this mysterious ethereal beauty.

A silence fell over them that was mixed between companionable and awkward. They both looked away with uncertainty of what to say or do next.

Then impulsively, Elijah asked, “Would you like to come to the school and have dinner with me?”

Eternity smiled brightly, “Sure. I’d love to. Just let me go inside and let Bonnie know.”

With that, she hurried inside, only to come back a few minutes later, ready to go with him.

As the gentleman he was, the Original held out his arm fur her to take and once she gleefully had, he escorted the ethereal beauty for the short distance to his car. He even opened the front passenger side door for her and waited for her to climb inside, before shutting the door, closing her in securely.

Then Elijah climbed into the driver’s seat and drove away from Bennett house, heading toward the boarding school for a impromptu dinner date he hadn’t expected to be having.

**To Be Continued....**


	4. The Surprise Encounter

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

On their way to the school, Elijah and Eternity stopped by his favorite takeout place - a small cafe that had the best burgers in town - to pick up dinner since their destination wouldn’t have cuisine fit for the the two of them.

Because it was late in the evening, the Salvatore Boarding School was relatively quiet. Most students were tucked away in their dorms, while a few congregated in the common room or studied in the library or were sneaking around in the halls on misadventures.

Elijah paid them little mind, though those that unfortunately crossed his path did scurry away quickly to their dorms where they should be. Just one hard look from the Original had the younglings frightened away. His very presence was all that was required to keep the students of the boarding school in line.

“That’s rather impressive,” commented Eternity, impressed, as she watched a pair of students scramble away as fast as they could. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a person flee so quickly, who doesn’t not have vampiric talents.”

“Yes, my status as an Original is why Caroline insisted upon my participation in night duty,” he replied. “It keeps the students from causing chaos around the school at night, when most staff have gone home. Our lovely headmistress actually wanted me to be here every night because of the lack of misbehavior due to my presence, but I refused, one of the few times I managed to escape her persuasive powers.”

The ethereal beauty grinned slightly, “You must have truly not wanted to be stuck here night after night, if you were able to resist Caroline.”

Elijah nodded, “Yes. My will was stronger than hers, in this case. It certainly is a rare feat.”

Before long, the Original was escorting his lady companion through his classroom to the large, spacious office in the back. He sat on one side of his desk, while inviting Eternity to sit in one of the chairs on the opposite side.

They both sat down gracefully in their respective seats, while Elijah sifted through the plastic takeout bag for their food, pulling out two white square containers with their food inside. He handed one of the containers to Eternity, before opening his own and digging into his delicious smelling food. His companion did the same.

For a time, they sat there together in companionable silence, enjoying their burgers and the company without the need for conversation. It was as if they had been doing this for years, given the sense of ease and the lack of newness to the experience they were sharing, in Elijah’s opinion anyway.

The easiness he kept feeling in regards to the strange woman before him, alarmed him as much as it intrigued him. It was certainly an experience he’d never had before, certainly not in the thousand years he’d spent as a vampire.

“Is the burger as good as I claimed it was?” Asked Elijah, to make conversation.

“Aye, it’s delicious,” Eternity replied with a smile. “You certainly have good taste in greasy deliciousness.”

He smiled in return and was about to respond, when he was interrupted by a familiar, accented voice he hadn’t heard in quite some time.

“Ah, there you are, Elijah! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Elijah was immediately on his feet upon seeing his younger brother, Niklaus, come sauntering into his office. He was surprised to see him so suddenly, since he had been off on one of his mysterious travels to who knows where. He’d been disappearing periodically for many, many years, searching for something or someone that nobody, not even the older Mikaelson, was privy to know what or who that was.

“Niklaus!” Exclaimed the surprised Original, coming around his desk to meet his brother. “What a surprise!”

The hybrid barely seemed to be paying attention to him, for his bright blue eyes had zeroed in on the lady in his big brother’s company. His eyes narrowed upon her and a small grin stretch over his lips, making him appear as a wolf finding his prey.

It unsettled Elijah and put him on guard immediately, knowing well what that look meant - and it was nothing good. Instinctively, he stepped in between Niklaus and Eternity, protective of the ethereal beauty, blocking her from his brother’s sight.

The younger Mikaelson’s eyes flickered between the lady that he could still sort of see and his big brother. Then they settled on the other Original fully, with question at first and then realization after a moment of calculation.

“Forgive me, Elijah, I didn’t realize that you had company,” Niklaus said. “Though, Caroline did mention to me on the phone just yesterday that she’d planned on setting you up with an unusual woman, the very one that she’s been going on and on to me about for weeks when she’d call. In fact, Caroline’s been so detailed in her descriptions of this mystery woman that I had to come and see this fascinating creature for myself. Lo and behold, she’d be here...with you, Brother.”

Elijah didn’t say anything. He simply stared at his little brother, sensing a sinister aura about him that put him on edge. He couldn’t quite explain it, but he wanted him gone and far away from Eternity, feeling very protective of the woman he had only just met.

“Well? Are you going to introduce us?” Niklaus asked with a polite smile, his hands clasped behind his back in a gentlemanly fashion.

The older Mikaelson wanted to say no, but knew that it would do him no good. Therefore, he simply sighed exasperatedly and turned to Eternity, who’s sapphire eyes were wary and guarded as they completely focused upon the hybrid. She sat there, perfectly still as of she had been frozen in place, with something that Elijah couldn’t quite determine coloring her demeanor.

“Niklaus, this is Eternity,” he said, wishing for his brother to leave even more, now that he could see the uncomfortableness his sibling caused the lady. “Eternity, this is my younger half-brother, Niklaus Mikaelson, who has been away for quite some time.”

Niklaus went around Elijah and drew closer to the ethereal beauty, causing her to bristle once he got too close for comfort. When the hybrid reached out a hand Eternity lowered her head, defensively, as if she had a horn or horns to threaten him with. It was very animalistic behavior, making the older Mikaelson even more curious about her origins, if that were at all possible.

“Don’t!” The lady shouted warningly, just as Elijah’s brother was near enough to touch her.

Taking a few steps back, Niklaus retreated as he softly reassured her, “I will not touch you. I will only pay you a compliment for your beauty, lady. You are exquisite. As much so, if not more than, our mutual friend, Ms. Caroline, has said of you.”

“You flatter me, sir,” replied Eternity, tensely, somewhere between rage and fear. “I know you. Even if I were blind, I would know who you are.”

Niklaus seemed to tense with alarm, but it was subtle. So subtle, in fact, that it wouldn’t have been noticeable to Elijah, if he didn’t have supernatural eyesight.

What was _that_ about? The older Mikaelson had to wonder.

“You’re the infamous hybrid, the very one that once spent his days tormenting the innocent of this town,” the shimmering woman carried on. “Bonnie has told me of you, but I didn’t know that you were related to Elijah. She didn’t ever speak your surname. She only called you by the name Klaus or by the endearing term ‘that asshole’ in her few passing mentionings of you.”

“Well, Ms. Bennett and I have a...turbulent past,” Niklaus explained, irritation with Eternity’s dismissive tone clear in his voice. “I may have done some dodgy things to her and her loved ones in my quest to be free from the curse placed upon me by my mother a thousand years ago. I wouldn’t let her opinion of me have too much impression upon your judgement of me. I can be quite charming and lovely to be around.”

Eternity lifted an eyebrow at him, “Indeed. Well, it was wonderful to meet you, sir, but your brother and I were in the middle of dinner. If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to it.”

Elijah had thought that his brother would retaliate for being dismissed so flippantly and moved to protect the lady, but instead of reacting with his fiery temper, the hybrid simple nodded and said, “Yes, of course. Forgive my intrusion. Please, enjoy the rest of your meal.”

With that, the younger Mikaelson swept from the room without another word, not even a glance or parting words to his big brother, which was odd.

“I know him, that one,” Eternity murmured, though it was unclear if she was speaking to Elijah or herself, “He’s been in my nightmares, a ghost without a face, only a hunger - a hunger for me. Though I cannot explain why he’s the monster that hunts me, only that he is.”

“Are you saying you know Niklaus, beyond reputation and what Ms. Bennett has told you of him?” The elegant vampire inquired as he drew closer to her in his curiosity.

The lady blinked rapidly, as if she’d just come out of a trance, and uttered, “No, I don’t think so.”

Her tone was unconvinced. Therefore, Elijah was unconvinced. He wanted to say she was blatantly lying to him, despite having spoken of some kind of familiarity toward Niklaus. Yet, he could not for though her answer had been uncertain, he couldn’t detect a lie, meaning she believed it when she said she didn’t think she knew his brother personally.

As he mulled over this oddness, the ancient vampire deduced that Niklaus knew something aboutthe ethereal beauty - that he was familiar with her. It had been clear in the way the hybrid had gazed at her, as if he had found the treasure that he had been looking for.

But why? What exactly did his brother know of this strange creature?

The Original decided not to press the matter, seeing how alarmed Eternity had been regarding his brother. For the time being, he dropped the subject and returned their evening together back to the light-hearted dinner date they were enjoying before the interruption.

However, Elijah kept her words and Niklaus’s behavior in the back of his mind for future investigation. He would solve this mystery of connection between his sibling and the lady, whatever it was. 

The rest of the evening had been filled with light conversations about Elijah’s teaching position, his hobbies, and his love for music or about her hobbies and interests. Neither brought up the hybrid, keeping the conversation about themselves only.

After Eternity left for the night, leaving him to patrol the boarding school, Niklaus returned. Though, Elijah didn't actually believe that he had left at all. He emerged from the shadows, like a specter, as the older Original passed by a dark corridor.

“What are you still doing here, Niklaus?” The well-dressed vampire asked his sibling casually.

“That woman, you know not what you possess, Brother, and neither does she, it would seem,” the hybrid murmured as they walked instep with each other. “But I do. I know her. I’ve hunted her for centuries and nearly had her in my grasp ten years ago, before she escaped me, once again, into the form of a woman, this time. I will have her, Elijah. Mark my words, she will belong to me and then nothing, nothing will oppose me.”

So, that was what Niklaus had been sporadically disappearing without a trace for, Elijah thought. He had been hunting Eternity, which means whoever she was, she was something special - and powerful - if his brother was seeking to possess her.

Just who or rather what was the beauty then? Whatever she was, she was truly other, just as the Original had surmised.

The only question was, what would Elijah do, knowing what his brother was up to? Protect Eternity from his power hungry brother or would he hand her over to let the hybrid do as he pleased with her?

**To Be Continued....**


	5. The Fundraiser

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

The following day was the fundraiser party that Caroline and her teenaged daughter, Lizzie Saltzman, had spent months planning and organizing and directing. Since the night before, Elijah had been consumed over what Niklaus had murmured to him about Eternity, about how he knew what she was, and how he would claim her as if she were some piece of property to be owned.

He found himself to be rather infuriated by that latter bit, despite barely knowing the lady himself. For whatever reasons, the Original was feeling rather territorial and protective of her where his brother was concerned. Though, that might have been because nothing his wayward sibling schemed was ever good. In fact, the only good things in regards to Niklaus were perhaps for Ms. Forbes affections and doting on his teenaged daughter, Hope.

Elijah spent his day thinking about Eternity, wondering what his brother knew about her that neither of them knew.

When the evening came, he’d be escorting her to the fundraiser, which included dinner and dancing and meaningless conversation with donors. He knew Niklaus would be there too, because where Caroline was, the hybrid wasn’t far away.

When not going off on his secret travels, Elijah’s brother often spent his time chasing after the lovely blonde, wooing her, seducing her, and always trying to get her to run away with him to some far off destination. Because of his infatuation with Caroline, Elijah knew that Niklaus would see Eternity at the party as well and would no doubt try to engage her. Perhaps he would even attempt a kidnapping of her since it was she that he sought for whatever purpose he needed her for. There simply was no telling what move the hybrid would make.

It sounded overdramatic to think that Niklaus would go to such lengths, but this was a genuine concern for Elijah.

After all, his little brother had said that he would claim the ethereal beauty as his own, whatever that meant. He doubted it meant the hybrid was in love with her, knowing where Niklaus’s affections lay. The older Mikaelson knew that he wouldn’t have spoken in such a fashion that treated Eternity as an object instead of a person, if that had been the case.

Whatever was going on between Niklaus and the lady, Elijah felt the need to protect her from his little brother. Therefore, he sought out the one person that could help ensure that nothing happened to the ethereal beauty, Caroline herself. If anyone could keep Niklaus’s attention averted, it was her.

That was how the concerned Original ended up sitting on the blonde vampire’s couch in the very house she had grown up in. He had just finished telling her about the interesting interaction his brother had with the ethereal beauty and the conversation that he himself had with the hybrid afterwards.

“What do you mean Klaus is after Eternity?” Caroline frowned as she paced in front of him and rambled on in indignation. “More importantly, Klaus is back in town and he didn’t even stop by to say hi? Does Hope know that her dad’s back? Has he seen her yet?”

“Slow down, Caroline,” Elijah gently commanded. “Yes, Niklaus is back in town. I’m sure he’ll come see you soon. I don’t know if Hope knows or if he’s gone to see her, though I’m sure seeing his daughter is his top priority. Well, his second top priority. Now, can we please get back to the reason why I came over?”

She sighed and nodded, “So, why is Klaus after E?”

“I’m not quite sure, but he believes her to be this creature that he’s been hunting for centuries,” he replied. “This hunt of his is the reason why he’s been disappearing from time to time. I always wondered where he went and what exactly he was after, but had never thought to question it. I had figured whatever it had been, it didn’t lead to trouble being dumped in my lap to clean up. Therefore, I let it be.”

Caroline’s brows furrowed, “So, because of whatever or whoever Eternity is, Klaus wants to kidnap her and use her for his own purposes? Classic Klaus. Here I thought he was past being the town supervillain.

She shook her head exasperatedly, before asking, “Well, why did you come here to tell me about this, Elijah? Can’t you stop him on your own?”

Elijah sat up a bit straighter, “Of course. I could if I had to, but I wanted to try a less violent approach first.”

Putting together what he wanted to try, she gaped at him with a wide eyed expression of realization, “You want me to seduce your brother!”

“Perhaps,” he shrugged. “I want you to distract Niklaus from his pursuit of Eternity. We both know how he feels about you and how you feel about him. He’s easily distracted by his affections for you, my dear Caroline. I’m sure even his centuries long hunt for the creature that eludes him won’t stand a chance against his love for you.”

Caroline scoffed and sputtered and rolled her eyes at his little speech, before grinning and giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. “Alright. Fine,” she collected herself quickly, reigning in the schoolgirl for the mature headmistress. “I’ll do it, but for E’s sake. I happen to like her and don’t want anything bad to happen to her.”

“Thank you, Caroline,” Elijah said as he gracefully got to his feet and buttoned his suit jacket closed with nimble fingers. “I’ll see you tonight at the fundraiser.”

With that, the Original took his leave. He had to get ready for the party later and he wanted to look his best for Eternity, the mysterious woman he felt a strong connection to, despite the very short time they’d known each other.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and uneventfully.

Elijah didn’t see nor hear from Niklaus, at all, but that was because he was spending time with Hope. He knew this from the happy and surprised text he had received from his niece earlier in the day about her father’s return. His worry over his brother’s pursuit of Eternity ebbed with this other distraction. So long as Caroline kept the hybrid’s interest at the party, then the older Original’s worries would be temporarily subsided, allowing him to focus on the lady herself.

Before long, it was time for the fundraiser to begin at the Salvatore Boarding School. Just as they had agreed upon, Eternity had met Elijah at the school, having been waiting for him outside of the main entrance.

When he saw her, the ancient vampire found himself stunned by her beauty. Well, more so than he had been previously.

Eternity wore a white empire style gown with a silvery overlay that sparkled like starlight. Herimpossible hair was bound in partial bun with intricate curls spilling out of it around her shoulders. She also wore white gold diamond drop earrings and a small diamond tiara upon her head, giving her a regally royal appearance, more so than she already had with her shining grace and otherworldliness.

“You look absolutely stunning,” Elijah greeted her, upon his approach.

He then smiled charmingly at her and grabbed her hand to lay a kiss upon her knuckles.

“Thank you,” she smiled in return. “I’d say that you are looking handsome tonight, but that would be rather redundant, since you’re always that.” 

The Original’s smile widened, impressed by her charm.

He then offered her his arm, “Shall we?”

Without a bit of hesitation, Eternity placed her hand in the crook of his arm and let him lead her inside.

As they entered the common room, where the sizable group of patrons gathered for mingling, they found that the party was in full swing. People, dressed in their finest suits and gowns, were already immersed in conversations, some causal and others formal. The chatter was of a high volume, but not high enough to be particularly obnoxious. Soft instrumental music played in accompaniment to the various conversations being had.

Elijah noticed Caroline immediately, going around the room greeting people, while ensuring that her fundraiser went off without a hitch. She commanded the staff she had hired that served the appetizers and champagne with the authority of a general, while politely greeting her guests with the grace of a hostess. It was always impressive to watch Ms. Forbes work.

However, he was a bit worried when he didn’t see Niklaus with her nor anywhere else amongst the other guests.

When the bossy blonde saw them, she immediately made her way over to them. She grinned joyously at the sight of him with Eternity on his arm. She did a little happy bounce as she approached them

“Well, don’t you two look absolutely amazing together,” squealed Caroline, looking at Elijah and then at the shimmering lady. “Not that I didn’t already know that you would. I’m so glad you both could make it.”

“Is my brother here, Caroline?” Elijah asked, looking around the room briefly.

The younger vampire nodded, “Yes, but he stepped away to visit with his daughter or rather he went to go intimidate poor Landon, after I might have spilled the beans on her having a boyfriend. I told Klaus not to do anything that would traumatize the boy, but it is Klaus we’re talking about here. I just hope he easy on him.”

“Oh, I’m sure my brother will be the perfect gentleman,” the Original smirked. “He probably won’t even make Mr. Kirby cry.”

“I do believe there were actually only a few faint whimpers and no tears at all.”

Elijah and Eternity both turned around to find Niklaus suddenly behind them with a sly grin spread upon his lips and his hands clasped behind his back in a gentlemanly fashion. He was dressed in an expensive, dark suit with a silver tie and white shirt. It was probably one of a handful of suits that the younger Mikaelson actually owned, given formalwear wasn’t exactly his preferred style of dress.

The shimmering beauty on the older Mikaelson’s arm tensed at the sight of the hybrid, though whether it was in fear or anger remained unknown.

“Hello again, dear lady,” Niklaus greeted Eternity, his bright blue eyes zeroed in upon her.

The ethereal beauty said nothing in return. She simply stared at him stoically, giving nothing away.

“Niklaus,” smiled Elijah, trying to draw his brother’s attention away from her with moderate success. “I was just asking Ms. Forbes where you had gotten off to. Mr. Kirby is in one piece still, isn’t he?”

“Of course, Elijah,” frowned the hybrid as he turned his gaze to his big brother momentarily. “I wouldn’t dare do anything untoward to the young man my daughter fancies.”

Then Niklaus’s attention fell back on Eternity immediately after.

“I was hoping I would get the chance to see you again, love,” he said predatorily. “I’m glad that my brother decided to bring you alone to this lovely gathering. Do you think I might have a moment with her, Brother?”

Elijah gazed back at Caroline meaningfully, who immediately sprung into action as they had planned.

“Um, Klaus, I was actually hoping that you would come help me with the other guests,” she said as she pushed forward, in between Eternity and the hybrid. “I could really use your powers of intimidation to ensure we raise the money we need for the school.”

Surprisingly, Niklaus’s singular attention was refocused upon the blonde. He smiled brightly with affection for Caroline and agreed to help her without hesitation.

With that, the headmistress dragged the hybrid away into the crowd, leaving Elijah and his lady alone with each other again.

“Forgive me,” he apologized, as he watched with slightly disturbance at the way his brother glanced back at Eternity with a wolffish grin as he was tugged through the sea of patrons. “I knew he would be here, which is why I had Caroline intervene on our behalf. It’s good to see that his affections for Ms. Forbes outweighs his strange fascination with you. Though, if it hadn’t, I would have certainly taken other measures to ensure he kept his distance.”

“Thank you,” replied Eternity with a small smile. “Though, it’s really not necessary. I do not fear your brother and I am almost certain that I could put him in his place myself, if needed. I might not remember who or what I am, but I’m certain of that.”

Elijah looked at her with a smirk, “Oh, of that I have no doubt, but it’s still better to take precautions, where my brother is concerned.”

And after the conversation he had with Niklaus the night before, he was prepared to take whatever precautions necessary to ensure that his wayward sibling kept away from the lady, aside from the measures he had already taken.

Despite being mesmerized by his strange protectiveness of Eternity, Elijah knew after that disturbing conversation the previous evening that he could never simply hand over the strange beauty to his brother, no matter what he had planned for her.

Whatever the lady truly was, she didn’t deserve to be at the mercy of anyone, but especially not his mad brother. Niklaus saw an object in her, not a person. He saw something to possess and clearly didn’t care about her in the least.

Elijah knew he couldn’t let that be her fate.

That was why for the duration of the evening, he kept close to Eternity. He kept a steady eye upon the hybrid, watching his brother eye the shimmering woman like a hunter waiting in the tall grass to pounce upon his prey from across the room. Caroline did her best to keep his attention diverted, but Elijah suspected that Niklaus knew that the lovely blonde was being used to distract him from Eternity.

This became absolutely clear after Eternity was temporarily pulled into a conversation with a philanthropist in attendance.

Niklaus slipped away from Caroline and came over to join Elijah as he was watching the polite exchange with mild interest.

“You must be smitten, given how you are unable to take your eyes off of her, Elijah,” he said, as he too watched the ethereal beauty with interest. “Not that I can blame you. She is something to behold. Any man would be fortunate to have her affections.”

“Don’t let Caroline hear you talk like that,” replied Elijah quietly, trying to tease light-heartedly to mask his displeasure over the way his brother stared so possessively at Eternity. “She’d think your affections for her have run cold and that you’ve turned them unto another.”

Niklaus scoffed, “Nonsense. My feelings for Caroline have nothing to do with my plans for Eternity nor do I possess any such affection for the latter woman. No, my desire for her is only business, not pleasure. That doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate her loveliness, of course. I can certainly see why you’ve taken a liking to her.”

The older Mikaelson eyed the younger one distrustingly.

“Ah, perhaps you’re worried that I will take her from you,” the hybrid grinned, noticing his wary gaze. “Let me assure you, Brother, I have no intention of getting in the way of your romance, so long as you don’t get in the way of my plans for her in return.”

“Actually, I’m worried that whatever your plans are, they will not bode well for her,” countered Elijah. “Whomever you decide to use as a pawn for your own ends always meet a most unfortunate fate, Niklaus. So, forgive me for not being on board with your latest scheme. I do not wish Eternity to be harmed by you or anyone else.”

Niklaus looked at him intently, “You don’t even know her, yet you care for her. Isn’t that more Rebekah’s thing? To give one’s heart away so completely, so quickly?”

The elder Original wanted to refute his brother’s insistence that he was in love with Eternity, but he chose not to, despite knowing love at first sight was a ridiculous notion of fairytales and silly romance novels. He had never believed in such myths. Even so, he didn’t deny it to be true, that he was in love with the woman, to his brother. He let the younger Mikaelson believe what he wanted.

“I simply do not wish to see Eternity used or hurt by you,” he explained. “I know well your tendency to not care about the wellbeing of others, not even those of your family, especially when it comes to achieving your goals for power and world domination. However, I do wonder what your daughter would think of her father, if she knew that you’re plotting to use another for your own gain?”

“You know nothing,” Niklaus growled irritatedly, whirling on him. “What I do, I do for Hope. Possessing your lovely lady will ensure that she is forever protected. Have you not noticed the influx of monsters seeking to harm her?”

Elijah nodded, then countered, “I have, but I also know that Hope wouldn’t want another enslaved to ensure her safety. Besides, you and I both know, you’ve been on the hunt much longer than Hope’s been alive.”

His brother couldn’t refute that truth and he didn’t even try.

“Yes, I’ve been on the hunt for a long time and that only means that I am determined to have my way,” snapped the hybrid threateningly. “The lady has escaped me once, but she will not do so again, especially not if love slows her down. It’s only a matter of time now. Mark my words, Elijah.”

“But why? Why do you seek her so fervently? What is Eternity?”

A wolffish grin tugged at Niklaus’s face as he leaned in close to whisper, “Because she is amongst the most powerful of creatures to ever exist, a rare creature indeed. Not many like her exist in this world or any other. She has the power to ensure nobody dares to oppose us nor harm Hope ever again. She is the key to our rulership over the supernatural world on Earth, the key and lock to Mikaelson dominion.”

He drew even closer, clasping Elijah on the shoulder firmly, “Think about it. You and I will have the kingdom we deserve, at last.”

“But what is she, Niklaus?” Repeated Elijah, more insistently, ignoring his brother’s attempt to entice him to his side with talk of power.

“A unicorn,” was the hybrid’s simple reply.

Then, before Elijah could respond, Niklaus vanished from his side and returned to the company of Caroline across the room. He quickly whispered something into the blonde’s ear, making her blush and giggle, before the pair snuck away undetected by the others in the room.

The dapper Original barely even noticed.

He was bewildered by his brother’s response, not quite believing that Eternity was a unicorn. That wasn’t possible. Surely, unicorns were myths, but more so, they were not these creatures of great power that Niklaus claimed. He had to be mistaken.

Yet, as Elijah observed the ethereal beauty herself, he envisioned the form of a unicorn in place of the shimmering lady and could almost see her womanly shape shift into that of the strange white beast of legend. He could see it as if she had changed shapes, leaving him to ponder the validity of his brother’s claims.

Could Eternity truly be such a rare and powerful creature?

At the same time as the hybrid’s sudden departure, Eternity returned to his side and immediately sensed that something was wrong.

“What is it, Elijah? Is everything alright?” She asked him gently, resting her hand upon his arm.

The warmth that he felt through his cloths from her light touch snapped him back to the present.

The ancient vampire didn’t want to tell her what Niklaus had told him. He didn’t want to ruin the evening by asking her about what his brother claimed, especially since he knew that she probablycouldn’t tell him much anyway. That and he didn’t want to alarm her with the knowledge that the hybrid was hunting her.

Although, given her reactions to Niklaus, Elijah believed that Eternity already knew the truth, instinctively.

Still, he didn’t want to worry her nonetheless. At least, not yet.

“Yes, all is well,” replied Elijah reassuringly, thinking quickly on his feet. “I was simply admiring your beauty and found myself momentarily lost to it.”

Eternity smiled sweetly, stepping closer to him so that she could kiss his cheek. She had to get up upon her tiptoes to do so, because of their considerable height difference.

“You and your charm, sir, are impeccable,” she murmured as she returned to her normal height. “Why don’t we go get a drink?”

The Original found himself taken aback by her small show of affection. Her lips had been soft and warm upon his skin, leaving behind a bit of warmth in their wake when she had pulled away. That combined with the soft fondness that he witnessed in her sapphire eyes affected him more than he wished to admit. They might have been small things, but they were powerful nonetheless.

Stunned in the best way, Elijah could only nod in reply to her suggestion and follow her through the crowd to the table with self-served drinks, where they engaged in small conversation for the remainder of the evening.

**To Be Continued....**


End file.
